Early Morning Secrets
by HHHVixen
Summary: Something happens to Maria & Michael finds out some important things about her.
1. Default Chapter

Category: M/M With Courtney  
Spoilers: EoTW, thats about it.  
Rating: PG-R possibly  
Disclaimer: Nah, i don't own anything, nothing worthwhile anyways.  
  
  
Michael cursed while cleaning up the peices to his Tv. He knew Espn was now   
replaying the hockey game he missed during Alex's little tirade. He blamed   
Courtney for this to ofcourse. If she just would have stood still while he   
shot out his power, he would have nailed her instead of his second hand Tv,   
and he could possibly be getting a score on the hockey game right about now.   
  
After cleaning up the mess and setting it aside to reconstruct later, he   
walked over to what was left of his window and looked out into the darkness.  
He wondered where Courtney was. He thought about going to look for her, but   
figured he should get his apartment back to the way it was. Michael raised   
his hand and waved it over the jagged peices on the ground. They hovered for   
a minute, then started molding themselves together into a window.  
  
Michael was having a hard time grasping the concept of Courtney actually  
being an enemy. Sure, he pulled her skin off, but he thought he'd atleast get   
some warning before it came to that. Maybe a flash here or there before she   
started discarding strips of her skin in his hands.  
  
When he was finished, he pulled the curtains over the windows hoping to block   
out the sun that would soon be rising. There were many plus's to having the   
day off tomorrow. He could sleep in, maybe explain things to Maria, and if   
Courtney actually had the nerve to show up and work tomorrow he wouldn't have   
to put up with her constant grabby hands.  
  
Michael layed on his mattress and pulled the covers up over him. Just as he   
was drifting off to sleep he heard a loud thud at his door and what sounded   
like a knock. He begged that it was the drunk next door mistaking apartments   
and not some killer aliens, so he could try and get some rest. He heard his   
door knob shake and then stop abruptly before shaking again.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Michael yelled while kicking off his covers   
and making his way to the door. "Stupid drunks, I thought I left those back   
at the trailer park." He unlocked his door and opened it just a crack. The   
person standing against his door shook slightly causing some long blond hair   
to suddenly become visible.  
  
Michael noticed some things while standing there. First, the blond hair had a   
dark reddish tint to it. Secondly, everytime the person on the other side   
moved they let out a low moan and the strands of hair left reddish spots   
against the wall. Finally, when Michael looked down to the floor, a liquidy   
substance started seeping under the door almost soaking his socks.   
Realization hit him and he yanked the door open the rest of the way, only to   
have the girl fall into him.  
  
"Mich..." the girl strained to say before blacking out.  
  
"Maria, what the hell?" Michael questioned as he kicked his door shut and   
carried her to the couch. It took all his strength not to vomit as he finally   
got a good look at the beaten girl. 


	2. Helping

Hey all give me some reviews if you think i should keep this going!! ;) ::does the feedback cheer:: Feedback Feedback Oh i Like send some now or i don't write!!! j/k drop a note though! :)  
  
  
  
~2~  
  
  
  
  
Michael kneeled beside Maria and brought his hand up to her face trying to   
move her heavy, blood soaked hair. He held his hand up and looked as the   
blood ran down his arm and dripped to the floor.  
  
"There's so much blood. My god, Maria you have to wake up so i can make a   
connection." He shook her slightly and got no response. Michael placed his   
hand on her forehead and tried to make a connection. Though he was   
unsuccessful in making one, he got a semi-second flash of Courtney digging   
her nails into Maria's beautiful face.  
  
"I'll kill that bitch." Michael yelled as he went to get some towels and a   
bowl of water. He thought about calling Max, maybe he'd have better luck in   
healing her, but Michael knew without a connection it was hopeless. He wanted   
to clean Maria up as best as he could before he called the others. He knew   
Liz would flip out if she seen her like this, Hell he was close to flipping   
out already.  
  
Michael returned and pulled Maria's hair into a loose pony-tail, he'd wash it   
later. He soaked the towel in the water, beginning with Maria's face. He   
wiped it gently and some of her face became visible. Michael winced at the   
scratches and gashes that appeared. He rinsed the towel and brought it back   
to her face swiping the right cheek gently. He looked at a deep red   
collection of marks that started to show, not knowing what to make of it he   
squinted trying to get a better look.   
  
Michael raised his hand and pointed it at the lamp on the end table, which   
flicked on immediately. He took the cloth and dabbed at the mark again, and   
held his breath. It was a bite mark, he could make out almost all of the   
teeth, a little lower to that was another one.   
  
"What the hell went on tonight?! Maria, please wake up!" He looked at her   
non-responsive face, and felt tears stinging his eyes. He had to be strong   
and get this done, Maria was counting on him. He finished clearing her face   
of the blood, revealing only a couple more scrapes. He stopped and looked   
confused.   
  
"All that blood couldn't have come from just these wounds." Michael said   
aloud. He started to inspect her hair seeing if there was any head wound   
hidden beneath the thick mane. He found a thick gash, that was leaking some   
blood but still not enuff to produce all that was on the floor, soaked threw  
his couch, or in the now red bowl.  
  
Michael figured that answer would have to wait until Maria awoke, or until he   
found Courtney. 'She better be praying to whatever god she knows of that i   
don't find her ass.' He thought angrily.  
  
Michael pulled off Maria's shirt and pants, leaving her in her bra and   
panties, and gently lifted her to his bed. He couldn't have her on the couch   
anymore, it'd be no use trying to get her clean there. He left her for a   
second to dump the bloody water and to refill the bowl. When he returned he   
noticed her body was in a horrible state.  
  
Michael brought his hand up and stroked Maria's cheek gently, trying to get   
another flash of what might have happened, but got nothing. He brought a   
clean towel down and was about to start working on her arms when he seen  
another dis-heartening thing.  
  
"Are these burns?!" he whispered as he looked deeper at the scolded flesh on   
her right arm. It started with her hand and reached all the way up to her   
shoulder. He had to brace himself, the looks of these burns were horrid. The   
skin was rough looking and the blisters were huge, raising off of her skin.   
He looked over at the left arm and noticed it almost all clear, except for   
some faint bruises.  
  
Michael ran a shaky hand threw his hair, leaving traces of Maria's blood on   
his forehead. He went to his bathroom quickly and returned with a beat up old   
first-aid kit. He pulled out the gauze and flinched as he started covering   
the worst part, her fingers were almost non-recognizable.  
  
He started thinking about the feelings these hands had given him all the   
times that Maria touched him, if they were just cuddling or making-out, her   
hands and her heart always accepted him no matter what had happened, no   
matter what he put her threw. He couldn't lose her while she thought he was   
actually interested in Courtney.   
  
Michael screamed out and dropped his head onto her brusied and battered   
stomach and began to cry. 


	3. No Idea

3  
Early Morning Secrets 3/?  
By: Clare   
Rated: Pg-Pg13-R, don't quite know.  
  
Feedback, Yes please I like, I like it Alot!  
  
Michael kept his head on Maria's stomach for a good half hour. Even though   
his tears subsided a little bit ago, he was hoping that maybe she'd reach up   
with her good hand and run it threw his hair to re-assure him. He turned his   
face and looked up at her, tear tracks still visible on his cheeks. She   
looked exactly the same, no change except the marks on her face were a deep   
red, almost purplish now. They almost seemed to taunt him. He was an alien,   
with powers. He should be able to heal the marks, but couldn't, not yet   
anyways.   
  
Michael raised his head and stood, grabbing the bowl again before exiting the   
room. He emptied it, and then went into his bathroom and looked on the wall   
of the shower. When he found what he was looking for, he grabbed a clean bowl   
of water, and returned to where Maria lay.  
  
He set the bowl down on his Salvation Army nightstand, then poured some   
Vanilla shampoo in his hands, and started to rub them together. He knew he   
was probably a wuss for keeping Vanilla shampoo in his bathtub. But he loved   
the smell it reminded him of Maria. Hell, he even had Vanilla air fresheners   
all over the apartment.   
  
Even if he couldn't heal her with his powers yet, he could wash her hair   
perfectly with them. He lifted Maria's head and placed one soap covered hand   
under it and placed the other hand on top. He stroked his hands all the way   
down her long hair in one straight motion, until he got her hair all lathered   
up.   
  
Michael dipped his hands in the water, getting rid of the soap. He then   
waved his hand over the soapy water, turning it clean again. Michael kept his   
hands floating over the water for a minute absorbing it, then turned to Maria   
and placed his hands over her hair, running his hands along it. The shampoo   
was instantly gone revealing Maria's beautiful, long blond hair in its   
natural color, not corrupted by the bloody red anymore. With one last swipe   
Michael dried it completely, and ran his fingers threw the soft curls.  
  
"Now Maria, if you wake up I can show you how I did that. Just don't ask me   
to do it all the time, this isn't a salon." Michael said as he leaned down   
and kissed the top of her head. He finished wrapping her burns in gauze, then   
finished cleaning the rest of her battered body. He brought the sheets up to   
her chest and covered her.  
  
"I'll be right back." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Michael walked over to his stained couch and made the blood disappear in one   
stroke. He returned to the room and climbed in next to Maria, careful not to   
touch her. He knew she'd be in pain when she woke up and he didn't want his   
weight to add to it. Michael laid his hand over her left one, glad to have   
some skin to skin contact with her.  
  
He looked over at the clock and noticed it was almost 8am. Michael wanted to   
sleep desperately, he felt it trying to overtake his body, but he wouldn't   
give in and ended up watching Maria intently for the next couple of hours. If   
she woke up he wanted to see it.  
  
He looked again at the clock and noticed it was almost 11am. Usually he'd be   
getting ready to watch Jerry Springer. He could get a laugh out of that show.   
Those people on there always had crappy lives, just like him. Most of them   
lived in trailer parks like he used to. Sometimes, he even thought he   
recognized some of the people. When Michael turned back his heart almost   
leapt out of his chest. 'Her eyes just moved, I think.' Michael lifted his   
head and inched closer. Maria's eyes began to flutter.  
  
"Come on, Come back to me Maria." Michael said to her face. Maria's eyes flew   
open and she let out a terrified scream before realizing her surroundings.   
Maria's eyes darted wildly to Michael face and he let out a breath he'd didn't know he'd been holding.  
  
"Well atleast we know you haven't lost your voice." Michael joked, and smiled   
at his pixie.  
  
"Mi...chael..." she blinked her eyes a couple times sleepily but was   
determined to stay awake. "Court...Courtney's dead..." Maria let out and   
swallowed.  
  
"Courtney can't be dead, I only had one chance to kill her, and missed. But   
not next time. After what she did to you , I'm going to torture her, draw it   
out so its really painfull." Michael started stroking Maria's hair   
soothingly. "Now just rest, I'm going to try and heal you then you'll be back to your   
old bickering self in no time." Michael said as he got into a kneeling   
position on the floor.  
  
"No..Michael..." Maria said with more force this time. She had to get this   
out, she felt drowsy and knew she wouldn't be awake much longer. She couldn't   
let him heal her, then he'd see everything...He'd know. "Michael..I killed   
Courtney, she is dead." After saying that Maria turned her face away from   
Michael's shocked look and passed out.  
  
"Maria, Maria..?" Michael jumped off the floor with a concerned look on his   
face. 'What the hell is going on?' He thought. 'Maria couldn't have killed   
Courtney, she's an alien...maybe Maria had some high-tech FBI lab in her   
closet or something. Maybe not.' Michael needed answers, quickly before he   
lost his sanity.   
  
"Lets re-think what we know." Michael said aloud. "First, the love of my life   
is passed out in my bed, courtesy of some girl who decided to use her face as   
a nail file. Another tidbit, my little angel just said she killed the girl, a   
non-human girl." Michael looked at Maria and shook his head starting to feel   
nervous. "She must be delirious." Michael picked up the phone and dialed a  
familiar number.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Max you and Iz get over here now, your not gonna believe this. Pick up Liz   
to, and hurry." Michael half-shouted into the phone before hanging up on Max   
and returning to Maria's side. Panic was starting to set it. 


	4. Some findings

Rating: Pg/Pg-13 a tad bit of language.  
  
  
  
  
Maria opened her eyes and squinted as the bright afternoon sun blinded her.  
She could hear voices in the other room and figured it was Michael and the   
rest of the gang.   
  
'I have to come up with a story quick.' She thought frantically. 'I can't let   
them know, especially Michael, God he'd be so disgusted.' Maria felt a tear   
slip down her cheek at the thought. She couldn't hurt Michael in that way. He   
couldn't know about her, what she really was. She had to have more time to   
process what happened, and what was said, before she told anyone.   
  
Maria glanced over at the nightstand and seen some loose change discarded   
there. She concentrated on a penny and it started to move away from the   
others. Maria stared at it and the penny turned upright and started spinning.   
It was going so fast it started leaving marks on the table.  
  
As Liz burst into the room Maria lost her concentration and sent the penny   
spinning off the table and landing on the floor. It went un-noticed by all of   
them except for a certain pair of eyes.  
  
Michael looked at the penny on the ground then back to Maria, he could feel   
his sanity slowly slipping away. He walked over to the bed and snatched the   
penny off the floor, slipping it into his pocket. He turned his head to look   
at Maria and caught a glimpse of her widened eyes before she flicked them   
away. He stood there confused for a moment then positioned himself by the   
window.  
  
"Maria?..Oh god Maria what happened?" Liz cried as her best friend layed   
there motionless. "Maria?" Liz waved her hand in front of her face, but   
Maria just kept staring at the wall. "Max, please do something. Heal her!"  
  
  
Max walked over to the side of the bed and kneeled beside the girl. "Maria   
just look at me so I can make a connection, Ok? All your pain will be gone."  
  
'Yeah right, try healing my heart Max, sorry but this is one victim you can't   
help.' Maria thought sarcasticly, not making eye contact with Max.   
  
Max threw a questioning glance at Michael. "Maria come on please? You don't   
want to be laying here like this do you?" he asked but Maria didn't reply.  
  
"Maybe we should get her to a hospital!" Liz said panicked.  
  
Isabel leaned over Max and examined Maria. "Maybe she's in shock of whatever   
happened, and just wants to be alone?"   
  
'Someone give the girl a prize!' Maria thought and closed her eyes. She   
didn't want to see any of them especially now. Michael took the hint and   
started ushering them out into the living room.  
  
"Look maybe Isabel's right, i'm sure she's just tired and needs some rest,   
I'll call you guys if anything changes, and I know I can heal her when she   
wants someone to." Michael confidently said.  
  
"You can't be serious, Michael my best friend is a vegetable in a bed and you   
want us to leave? Have you been hit in the head to?" Liz stated angrily,   
crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
"Look Liz you have to go back to the crashdown incase Maria's mom calls   
looking for her, someone has to cover. We can come back later." Max opened   
the door and Liz gave in following him. "Ok but call me incase anything,   
and I mean anything happens." Liz left the apartment followed by Max who gave   
Michael a sympathetic look.  
  
"Take care of her Michael." Isabel said before shutting the door.  
  
  
Maria heard them leave, and turned over on her left side. She was relieved   
they left but she knew they'd be back and would want to know everything. She   
was still milling over ideas in her mind when Michael came in.  
  
"Maria please tell me whats going on? I need to know Ok? Everything is going   
to be fine, nothing can hurt you here." Michael sat on the edge of the bed   
and looked up at her.   
  
  
"I know...." Maria said in a shaky voice and made eye contact with Michael,   
knowing she couldn't lie to him. "Come here Michael." Maria said.  
  
  
Michael inched near her as she raised her hand to touch his face. 'What the   
hell is she...' Michael tried to finish the thought but was bombarded by   
images.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Look at you! Your pathetic, waiting around for a guy who could never be with   
you. Don't you know what you are?" Courtney spat at her, while she was laying   
on the ground bleeding.  
  
"What do you mean?" Maria asked, but Courtney went on talking.  
  
"Did you think growing your hair out to resemble Isabel's would actually make   
you more appealing to him, and he'd just forget his Destiny, forget his   
planet? Oh Please..." Courtney circled her, Maria closed her eyes trying to   
make the dizziness stop.  
  
"How..How did you know about all that?" Maria asked weakly.  
  
  
"Oh come on Maria even you can't be that dense!" Courtney dropped to a   
squating position and grabbed Maria's face. "Look at me when I'm talking to   
you!" Courtney squeezed Maria's face tightly forcing her to open her eyes.  
"I'm a skin, even Michael suspected that. How could you not sense when one of   
your kind was around. Have your powers dulled that much in this enviroment?" Courtney looked around disgusted.  
  
"What are you talking about I'm human, you stupid bitch." Maria slapped   
Courtney's hand away and tried to stand.  
  
"Your half n half Maria, I guess your father never got around to telling you   
that. I'll have to fill you in though, you won't be seeing him since he's   
dead." She said matter-o-factly. "God how could they have chosen you to break   
up the royal four? I should have been the one, but your father had to go out   
and screw the slut of the town, Ofcourse she got knocked up, and everyone   
thought you were the savior." Courtney laughed bitterly.  
"Don't ask me why they thought that, if they could only see you now."   
Courtney shook her head then quickly grabbed Maria by her hair and threw her   
against the nearest tree. "But they never will because I'm ending this, I'll   
take over now."  
  
Courtney leaned in and whispered "Michael never loved you. How could he when   
he didn't know what you truly were, but he'll find out and i'll comfort him right before i kill him" She  
laughed and held her finger up to Maria's temple. "Your friends won't care either, they'll think you've betrayed them. And if they don't and start poking around where they don't belong, they'll be joining you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
As fast as they started, the images stopped. Maria's hand fell to the   
blankets while she struggled to keep her eyes open. Michael looked at her   
dumbfounded and grabbed her hand trying to get the rest of it, hoping the   
connection would start back up, but it didn't. She was blocking him.  
  
"Michael, I'm sorry." she murmered before fainting.   
  
Michael stared at her then ran a hand threw his unruly hair. He couldn't   
believe what he just saw. He wanted to find that skank Courtney and smack the shit out of her. Telling Maria those lies about herself. Michael remembered   
back to the penny that he seen spinning around earlier and the air caught in   
his throat. "That can't be true, Can it?" 


End file.
